


For You

by jiuperior



Series: For You [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuperior/pseuds/jiuperior
Summary: A love story between a girl and her comatose girlfriend
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778800
Comments: 101
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are 12 chapters in this AU, chapter 13 or the last page is where my author's note resides :)
> 
> This is my first AU so I apologize if it is not good. Feel free to comment any mistakes, especially English mistakes such as grammar or if you feel like there is a better way to write certain scenarios or sentences, feel free to comment too! Anything that could help me improve is welcome :)
> 
> Thank you for clicking into this AU and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it.

It was a quiet Spring afternoon of 2020 at Insomnia Town. The sun and wind seem to have joined forces, creating a nice warmth. It was not a big town but the people there were friendly and welcoming. Almost everyone knew everyone. There was a tree in the town square, with townhouses and shops surrounding the tree as if protecting it. The tree was old but sturdy, having been planted there since the town was founded, back in 1982.

A figure exited an antique store, DAYBREAK ANTIQUES, located across the square, with coffee in one hand, keys in the other. As her long purple hair blew in the wind, she flipped the open sign to close, closed the door and locked up the place.

“Going to the hospital, Minji?” The purple hair girl turned towards where the voice came from and was met with another girl with medium length brown hair, looking chic walking towards her. Minji guessed she came from the coffee cart located 2 shops down as she has a cup of coffee in her hand as well.

“Hey Yubin. Yeah.” Minji replied with a smile.

“Send my regards and tell her I want my best friend and game partner back.” Yubin said.

“I will.”

Minji pointed her car keys at her car, a red Jeep Cherokee and with a push of a button, the car beeped indicating that it is ready to serve its owner. Before getting into her car, Minji looked at the tree situated in the middle of town, right in front of where her car was parked.

*

_January 14, 2017_

_Yoohyeon had just moved into town to open a cyber café named Tension with Yubin, her roommate and best friend. She was introducing herself to the various store owners in town while Yubin stayed to organize the café. Yoohyeon got to a cute antique store located directly opposite her store across the town square. She could see into her café, pass the tree, from the antique store and saw Yubin who seems to be playing a game on the computer, clearly engrossed in whatever game she is playing._

_Tidying up her light brown hair with her hands, she entered the store but could not see anyone. There were antiques stacked neatly around the place from furniture to vintage dolls. Music was playing softly in the background. Yoohyeon could recognize it as Josh Groban’s To Where You Are. She called out but there was no response._

_‘That’s weird, the sign said “Open”.’ Yoohyeon thought to herself._

_Just as she was about to exit the store, she heard a pair of frantic legs rushing out from the back. She turned around._

_“Welcome, how may I help you?” Appearing in front of Yoohyeon was a tall girl though slightly shorter than Yoohyeon. She was slim and her then red hair was dishevelled and even though she had on a pair of glasses, Yoohyeon could swear those were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. The girl had on a bright smile, waiting for Yoohyeon to reply. Yoohyeon, however, simply stared at the girl._

_“Hello?” the girl asked again._

_“Oh! S-sorry, I’m K-Kim Yoohyeon. My friend Yubin and I just moved here and we are opening the cyber café across the square. I thought I would come by and say hi. So, hi!” Yoohyeon let out an awkward smile._

_“Hi, I’m Minji and I’m the owner of this antique store!” Minji was amused at the sight and could not help but thought that the girl in front of her was cute. She extended her hand out for Yoohyeon to shake._

_“I actually saw you and your friend unpacking yesterday evening while I was locking up. Is the café officially opened?” Minji continued as Yoohyeon shook her hand._

_“Not yet. It will be up in a few days once everything is settled.”_

_“I will be looking forward to that. Do invite me to the grand opening.”_

_“Of course.”_

_An awkward silence followed before Yoohyeon spoke up again._

_“Anyways, I gotta head back. I will see you around.”_

_“Yes, you will, Kim Yoohyeon.” Minji smiled. With that, Yoohyeon exited the store and began walking back towards her café choosing to cut across the square._

_Halfway through, she turned around and saw Minji still looking at her from behind the glass doors. She waved a goodbye which was immediately returned by the other girl. Yoohyeon turned back around and almost bumped into the tree in the square which was just a few centimetres in front of her. From behind the glass door, Minji who witnessed the entire thing, giggled._

*

With a tiny laugh, Minji shook her head, remembering the day she first met Yoohyeon and how she almost bumped into a tree. She took another look at the tree before entering her car and drove away towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, do feel free to comment any mistakes that I have made in this chapter or any other chapters in the future or if you feel like there is a better way to write certain scenarios or sentences, feel free to comment too. I welcome anything that could help me improve so that I could make future AUs even better :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you will come back for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter in the entire AU.
> 
> For photo references, you may check out @jiuperior on twitter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome!

Minji opened the door into Yoohyeon’s ward hoping to see the bubbly girl smiling happily but as usual, Yoohyeon lay still on the bed almost as if she’s not real, almost as if she’s sculpted. A strand of Yoohyeon’s jet black hair was covering part of her face and Minji moved to tidy it before sitting down on the chair next to Yoohyeon’s bed. The room was decorated beautifully with photos and balloons by Minji and their friends. Minji would often replace the deflated balloons with new ones too. She wanted the room to be beautiful and bright for when Yoohyeon wakes up instead of just a dull hospital room.

  
The window was opened and there were fresh flowers in the vase on Yoohyeon’s bedside table. Minji wondered who was here before her. Next to the flowers were cards given by the townspeople, families and friends, all wishing for Yoohyeon to get well soon and that they miss her. Among the cards, one stood out. Minji picked up the card and looked at the picture on the cover. The picture was taken in Philippines, on the last day of their trip. There were 7 people in the picture, Yoohyeon right in the centre. She had blonde hair then and was smiling. Come to think of it, Yoohyeon had dyed her hair and insane amount of times. Minji had her signature red hair and was standing second from the right. On her right was Yubin sitting on the short wall behind them, smiling brightly. Her hair was still short then. Minji opened the card and there were 6 signatures in there accompanied by small notes written from each of them. Smiling, Minji placed the card back to where it originally was and turned her gaze back to Yoohyeon. She picked up Yoohyeon’s hand and held it in hers.

  
“I saw Yubin just now. She said she wants her best friend and game partner back.” Minji started.

  
Silence.

  
“I wish you would come back to me soon.” Minji said again.

  
Silence.

  
“Hey, do you remember when the 7 of us went to Philippines? It was fun, wasn’t it?” Minji continued. “On the last day, everyone was sad that our trip ended so I suggested we each bring 1 item back from Philippines. The item could be anything, but it must have a specific memory associated with it and we can’t tell each other what item we brought back. We will wrap up the item, put them in a box and bury it under the tree in the square. We will dig it back up after 5 years and reminisce about the time when we took a trip to Philippines.”

  
Suddenly, there was a voice coming from behind and it startled Minji.

  
“I accidentally saw what Bora brought back and it was disgusting. Or rather, that memory was disgusting.” Minji turned to see their youngest friend, Gahyeon with her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. She had on a disgusted face as she thought back to that day.

  
Minji stood up and gave Gahyeon a hug.

  
“Why are you here?” Minji asked. “Don’t you have work?”

  
“It’s summer Minji. The kids are all on summer break.” Gahyeon laughed. “I came earlier and got hungry, so I went down to the cafeteria.”

  
Gahyeon is a teacher at Sahara Kindergarten and the sister of one of Minji’s closest friend. She basically watched Gahyeon grew up and considers her as her own sister even though they do not share the same DNA.

  
“You were the one who brought the flowers?” Gahyeon nodded.

  
“So, what was it that Bora brought back?” Minji asked.

  
“Trust me, you do not want to know. Plus, you’ll know in 5, no, 4 years.” Gahyeon made the same disgusted face she did earlier on and laughed.

  
“I miss Philippines…” Gahyeon continued.

  
“Let’s go back again after Yoohyeon wakes up. The 7 of us. We will make new memories and bring back new items.” Minji said, looking at Yoohyeon. Her eyes began to well up and she had to look away so that she does not start crying in front of Gahyeon. Gahyeon however, noticed that. She did not say anything knowing that this all was hard for Minji. Heck, it was hard for all of them but worse for Minji and Yubin.

  
“Minji, I’m thinking of heading down to Red Sun tomorrow night. Do you want to come with?” Gahyeon asked.

  
“Sure, Bora has been bugging me for not going there in a long time anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> Remember, hydrate yourselves and social distancing is very important!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, I will see you all again next week!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Minji entered Tension Cyber Café. Passing through a series of computers, she headed upstairs to Yubin and Yoohyeon’s apartment. She knocked on the door and entered using her key.

“Yubin-ah! You ready?” Minji shouted even though Yubin was nowhere in sight. They were going to head down to Red Sun together. Minji went to the kitchen which was right next to the entrance. She poured herself a cup of water and drank it in one go. She placed the cup down and went to knock on Yubin’s room door.

“Just a second!” Yubin said from behind the door. 

Looking back at the apartment, Minji remembered the times she had hung out there with Yoohyeon and Yubin. Yubin has been Yoohyeon’s longest and closest friend and Minji wonders if the girl is alright. After contemplating, she opened her mouth again.

“How are you doing, Yubin?” Minji asked. “This has been hard for all of us, but I could only imagine what it has been like for you.”

A few seconds of silence followed before Yubin spoke up.

“The apartment feels so empty without her. Sometimes, I can’t even bear to come home knowing she’s not going to be here, so I just wandered outside until I’m tired.” Yubin sniffed. “I hate seeing her like that. She is always so cheerful and bright but seeing her in the hospital like that. So… lifeless? It broke my heart. Then I feel sorry for not visiting her as often as I should but…”

Minji stayed silent on the other side of the door only speaking up when she is certain that the other girl had stopped talking.

“I’m sure Yoohyeon understands.” Minji said. “But hurry up, because I’m not sure if Bora would understand if we were late.” Minji heard a scoff from Yubin and knew she was feeling better.

The living room is in the center of the apartment, in front of the kitchen. Yubin and Yoohyeon’s rooms were on either side of the living room, Yubin on the left while Yoohyeon on the right. Minji walked into Yoohyeon’s room and took a seat on Yoohyeon’s gaming throne admiring her cool set up of gaming equipment. 

*

_ March 17, 2019 _

_ "C’mon, Minji. Give it a try.” Minji was laying on Yoohyeon’s bed looking up at the constellations on the ceiling. They were of a Taurus and a Capricorn; Minji and Yoohyeon’s zodiac sign. It was a warm afternoon and they have opted to stay in instead of going out. She got up and looked at what Yoohyeon was referring to.  _

_ “No.” Minji replied as soon as she saw what was before Yoohyeon’s eyes and laid back down on the bed. _

_ “Come on!” Yoohyeon walked towards Minji and pulled her up. “For me.” Yoohyeon looked at Minji with puppy eyes and that was all it took for Minji to cave. 2 words and eyes that shone brighter than the sun. _

_ Minji sat down on what Yoohyeon refers to as her throne. She looked at the screen while Yoohyeon clicked a few times on the mouse. While waiting for the game to start, Yoohyeon entered the practice range and let Minji try out a few heroes. But she did not get to try out more than 2 heroes when the game started and Minji started to panic. She had seen Yoohyeon play the game hundreds of times but she herself had never tried playing before. _

_ “What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!” _

_ "Calm down, just pick a hero.”  _

_ Minji settled on the previous hero she was trying out, a female hero named Tracer. The game started and Minji found herself screaming more than actually playing the game. The game ended fairly quickly but it was long enough for Minji to be looking 10 times older than before. Her hair was in a mess and her face, pale. Yoohyeon looked at her and laughed which earned a glare from Minji. _

_ " You know what? Let’s try something simpler.” Yoohyeon exited the game and opened up chrome. Minji saw her type ‘slither.io’ into the address bar and a cute snake appeared on the screen. Yoohyeon gave the snake a name “Minjiu” and looked back at Minji. _

_ “ This game is simple. You just have to go around eating shiny things and other people’s snakes to grow bigger.” Yoohyeon explained. _

_ Minji took over the mouse and began playing. Not after a minute, Minjiu encountered a snake way larger than her and got eaten up. Minji stared at the screen in shock. Yoohyeon had to stop herself from laughing. Minji turned her stare towards Yoohyeon with eyes screaming bloody murder. _

_ * _

“I’m ready. Let’s go!” Yubin came into the room and Minji was brought out of her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

Minji and Yubin got to Red Sun, Insomnia Town’s one and only jazz bar. The place was packed since it was karaoke night but one of the charms of Red Sun is that no matter how packed the place is, it is always cozy. Looking around, Minji and Yubin tried to find familiar faces but were met with a voice instead.

“KIM MINJI! LEE YUBIN! OVER HERE!” The voice was loud and clear despite all the other voices dispersed around the area. Minji and Yubin turned their heads toward the source of the voice and of course, it belonged to none other than Kim Bora, the owner and head bartender of Red Sun and one of Minji’s closest friends. She was waving at them and they could see Gahyeon beside Bora, sipping her drink. 

“Your voice is seriously something else.” Minji said as she and Yubin approached the two with which Bora returned with a smirk. They ordered their drinks from the waiter, Minji with a glass of Tequila Sunrise and Yubin went with Long Island.

“Where’s Siyeon and Handong?” Minji asked and before Bora or Gahyeon could answer, their attention was directed toward the stage currently taken over by a girl singing to Overdose. She was holding on to her glass of gin and tonic while singing into the microphone and even though she is clearly tipsy, her voice still sounded like an angel. She gained the attention of almost the entire bar and everyone quietens down to listen to her sing. She was met with a standing ovation from some of the customers when she finished singing. She took a step back from the microphone, did an overly exaggerated bow before heading off stage towards her friends. Bora and Gahyeon were being overly excited shouting “That’s my wife!” and “That’s my sister!” respectively. The moment the applauded singer reached the table, she gave Bora a kiss on the mouth. 

“That was amazing, Siyeon!” Minji applauded while Yubin gave Siyeon a thumbs up.

“It was nothing” Siyeon blushed, scratching the back of her head.

Siyeon is Gahyeon’s elder sister. Their family moved into town when Siyeon was 5 and Gahyeon was just a 1-year old baby. After meeting Minji and Bora in the park’s playground, the 4 were inseparable ever since. She started dating Bora after Bora did the most over the top homecoming proposal the town has ever seen – floating by the school’s courtyard in a hot air balloon with the words “Lee Siyeon, will you go to homecoming with me?” The couple got married 7 years later.

“Is Handong not coming?” Minji asked again.

“She’s stuck at work. You know how she is. Her work is more important than her life” Gahyeon answered. Both Minji and Yubin nodded in agreement.

The night went on and the girls got more and more drunk, getting louder and louder with each drink. Even Yubin who was normally quiet was talking and laughing at the top of her voice. Siyeon and Bora kept pulling any one of them up on stage to sing. The gang talked about their work, told stories about the time when they were kids, when Gahyeon was pushed at school by a few kids who thought they were kings and queens of the school and how Gahyeon’s protection squad immediately came to her rescue and beat up the bullies, about how they all got grounded for months after that. Yubin talked about the things Yoohyeon and her did. Pulling pranks, skipping classes to get ice cream, playing games for hours on end, planning their cyber café when they were just mere teenagers and the time when they would stay up late at night cramming for a big test the next day. The girls were all having a great time. That is until a very drunk Siyeon stood up and pulled on Minji’s arm.

“Yoohyeon-ah, let’s SING!”

Silence engulfed the group instantly as they all looked at Siyeon while Siyeon stared at Minji, realising what she had just said. Siyeon released Minji’s arm and sat back down, mentally cursing herself. The group remained quiet for a few seconds until Bora finally spoke up.

“Remember the first time when Yoohyeon and Yubin came here?”

“It was karaoke night too and Handong too wasn’t here because of work.” Gahyeon replied.

*

_ February 10, 2017 _

_ Gahyeon, Yoohyeon and Yubin stood outside Red Sun. _

_ “Welcome to Red Sun! The town’s best jazz bar!” Gahyeon said excitedly. _

_ “The town’s ONLY jazz bar.” Yubin said. Gahyeon glared at Yubin who let out a soft giggle. Gahyeon led the two inside. Halfway through the bar, Yoohyeon stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Minji which caused Yubin to bump into her. _

_ “What the-?” Yubin cursed but smirked when she saw what Yoohyeon was staring at. There on the table nearest to the stage was Minji chatting away with 2 other girls, one of which Yoohyeon recognized as Bora who she met on the day of her café’s opening. She was sure she saw the other girl that day too but unlike Gahyeon, she never came back to the café and so they had not seen her since, until now. _

_ “Gahyeon!” Yoohyeon turned in a flash towards Gahyeon. “You didn’t tell me Minji was going to be here!” _

_ “You knew I was friends with Minji and that this bar was owned by one of our closest friends! I thought it was implied!” Gahyeon retaliated. _

_ Yoohyeon looked back towards Minji. “I should’ve worn a better outfit.” _

_ Just then, Bora spotted Gahyeon and waved them over. Minji turned to look in the girls’ direction and smiled at them, at Yoohyeon in particular, which caused Yoohyeon to turn red. _

_ "Gahyeon, has your friend here been drinking before coming? She’s redder than a tomato!” the girl Yoohyeon could not recognize said, pointing at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon felt like her face was on fire. _

_ “Relax, we don’t bite! I’m Siyeon!” The black hair girl extended her hand out for Yoohyeon to shake. _

_ “I’m Yoohyeon. And this is Yubin.” Yoohyeon introduced. _

_ “I was going to go over to Tension but I haven’t had the time.” Siyeon said while shaking Yubin’s hand. “I promise I will visit soon.” Siyeon winked and sat back down. Yubin and Gahyeon were quick to take the empty seats beside Siyeon, leaving the only seat left, right next to Minji. Timidly, Yoohyeon took her seat while smiling awkwardly at Minji.  _

_ Through the night, Minji and Yoohyeon did not interact with each other much. Spending most of the time stealing glances at each other and smiling when either one was caught looking by the other. The girls played drinking games and took turns taking the stage. One girl however in particular did not sing once during the 2 hours they have been there. That did not go by unnoticed. _

_ “Yoohyeon, you haven’t sung once while we’re here. It’s karaoke night! You have to sing!” Siyeon said. _

_ “I’m not really good.” Yoohyeon said shyly, almost choking on her drink while shaking her head. _

_ “Just for fun! It’s not a competition.” Bora chimed in. _

_ “Come on, girls. Don’t force her to sing.” Minji tried to interject but was ignored by both Bora and Siyeon. _

_ Like on cue, Bora and Siyeon started chanting simultaneously. “Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon!” _

_ Minji tried to stop them but Gahyeon and even Yubin joined in. _

_ "Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon!” _

_ Yoohyeon eventually gave in and stood up which received a cheer from the four chanting crackheads. _

_ “You don’t have to.” Minji said. _

_ “I want to. For fun.” Yoohyeon proceeded to choose a song before taking the stage.  _

_ The melody to Ed Sheeran’s Perfect started playing. Shyly, Yoohyeon started singing, eyes looking at the lyrics on the screen. Though unconfident, her beautiful voice resonated the place. _

_ “Wow. If it was a competition, we would have lost miserably.” Bora said. _

_ Yoohyeon got more confident as the song went on. Yubin had a proud look on her face that said ‘Ha! And you girls thought she couldn’t sing.’ Gahyeon and Siyeon’s jaws were dropped and Minji was looking at Yoohyeon with loving eyes. As the song was reaching its end, Yoohyeon plucked up the courage and looked at Minji. _

_ “Now I know I have met an angel in person, and you look perfect. I don’t deserve this. Darling you look perfect, tonight.” Yoohyeon sang. Upon hearing that, Minji could not help but smile brightly as if someone had just handed her the world. The other girls noticed this and smiled at one another. _

_ * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Like always, comments and feedback are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you, Yubin-ah!” Minji had gone over to Tension one day as her laptop broke down and she really needed to use the computer. Yubin gave Minji a customer wristband containing the login information and pointed her toward the computer facing the counter. Minji walked over, took her seat and turned on the computer. It was faster than her laptop which made her reconsider getting a new laptop over repairing the broken one.

Just then, the door to the café opened and in walked a slim woman with straight, shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a pantsuit, blazer and heels. She made her way over to the counter with grace and elegance while speaking to someone on the phone. Her expression and tone, however, was clearly not happy. Yubin and Minji looked at each other before looking back towards the woman.

“I said to sell when it hits 50! What you are doing is total clowngrade! Tell me, is your name Clown?” the woman was speaking angrily into the phone as she slammed her hand on the counter which startled Yubin and she jumped. “No! For that you sell immediately! What are you doing keeping it?”

“You know what? We’re all humans. We all make mistakes. It’s okay.” The woman continued. “Sike, you are totally fired. Ba-bye.” With that the woman hung up and turned towards Yubin.

“Lee Yubin!” The woman attempted to hug Yubin.

“Go away Handong. Get your poor kid firing arms away from me.” Yubin said, swatting Handong’s arms away. Pouting, Handong turned towards Minji and gave her a hug which was accepted by the purple hair girl. 

“To be fair, that was 15 million dollars the kid just lost.” Minji and Yubin gaped at Handong.

Minji first met Handong in her first year in college at one of her business classes. The two had been friends since. When Minji introduced her to Bora, Siyeon and Gahyeon, Handong clicked instantly with them, Gahyeon especially. The duo would then often hang out themselves to discuss the rest of them.

As a dedicated stockbroker, Handong valued her work more than herself, so much so that she would jump in front of a bullet if her work was held hostage. Feared by her subordinates for being incredibly harsh and critical, Handong does not allow even the smallest mistake. However, outside of work, she can be very fun and probably one of the nicest people one will ever meet, provided one does not meet her at work. She would help old ladies cross the street, donate part of her salary to charities, rescue animals, once she even dumpster dived to help a few kids look for their ball that landed in the dumpster. In the end, the kids did not want the ball anymore and Handong was left smelling like rotten eggs and expired vegetables for days.

Her friends love her and her dual personality between her work life and personal life even though they wished she would be less critical of her subordinates.

“Business seems to be blooming, Yubin.” Handong said as she looked around the café. The only customer besides Minji was a man in his 20s sitting in the far corner, eyes fixated on the screen, hands moving wildly on the mouse and hitting the keyboard as if the keyboard had done him injustice. “If you listen closely, you can hear cockroaches making out.”

“Shut up, it’s the middle of the day! Business is usually better in the evening.” Yubin shot back. “Come back on a weekend and I’ll show you the definition of packed. Not everyone is as free as this lady over here.” Yubin pointed to Minji.

“Hey! I’m here for work!” Minji pouted.

“You’re on ebay!” Yubin exclaimed when she took a look at Minji’s screen.

“I am trying to get this beautiful antique gramophone and I will not let user @bidonyomama outbid me!” Minji retorted. “A beautiful object like this should not fall into the hands of someone with such a crude name.” Minji returned her focus onto the screen.

“Do you have enough manpower on crowded days, Yubin?” Handong asked. “I know someone who just got fired and might need a job.”

“We’re alright. I mean we got through opening day, didn’t we? And that was the most crowded day we had. Almost the entire town was here not to mention we have lesser staff then.” Yubin assured Handong.

*

_ January 28, 2017 _

_ “5, 4-!”  _

_ It was the grand opening of Insomnia Town’s first cyber café. The townspeople all gathered in front of the store, counting down to the revelation of the signboard. _

_ “3, 2, 1!” Crackers were fired and people cheered as Yoohyeon and Yubin pulled the cloth covering the signboard down revealing the words “Tension Cyber Café”. _

_ Yoohyeon and Yubin looked at each other and smiled brightly. It was their dream ever since high school and after saving up for years from part time jobs, getting loans from banks and their families, they finally did it. _

_ Minji and her friends came forward to congratulate them. Siyeon and Gahyeon were overly excited as they congratulated Yoohyeon and Yubin quickly and rushed into the café to play some games without even introducing themselves. _

_ “Sorry about them, they get really excited over games.” Bora, who was standing next to Minji said. She was not very tall, some might even call her tiny, but she radiates an energy that intimidated both Yoohyeon and Yubin. Handong was on the side speaking into her phone with one hand while covering her ear with the other. _

_ “I’m Bora, and that lady over there on the phone is Handong.” Almost as if she heard her name, Handong hung up the phone and walked over, giving Yoohyeon and Yubin her warmest smile. _

_ “I’m Handong.” Yoohyeon and Yubin had thought that the blonde hair girl was an uptight and cold person judging by how she was talking on the phone, but the impression was immediately brushed off by her smile. It was genuine and sincere. _

_ The two owners led the rest of the gang into their humble café, giving them a little tour from the counter, past the many computers to the mini café where customers can hang out while taking a break from gaming or working. They also explained how customers can order takeout so that they are not limited to the food items offered by their mini café.  _

_ “And upstairs is where we live.” Yoohyeon said, ending the tour. _

_ “Why don’t you guys try it out?” Yubin offered. “It’s opening day so everything is free! Except takeout.” Hearing that, Bora and Handong immediately took up the seats next to Siyeon and Gahyeon who were so into their game, they would not even be aware if a meteor were to strike at this moment. It is not every day one gets to use high end computers for free. Bora went onto YouTube to watch dance videos while Handong opted for Wall Street Journal and cat videos. Yubin headed to the counter to serve customers while Minji and Yoohyeon hung out in the mini café. _

_ “We don’t have any baristas yet so for now, I will be serving the beverages.” Yoohyeon explained as she put on an apron and started making a cup of coffee for Minji. The two could not have a conversation as Yoohyeon was busy making beverages for other customers but Minji enjoyed watching Yoohyeon work. She found the younger girl cute and honestly, she had a little crush on her since the day Yoohyeon entered her store for the first time. From then on, every time she saw the girl across the square from her store, her heart would skip a beat. _

_ * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Also, I have an idea for a sad one shot but I don't know what ship to write. So! comment below a DC ship or if you prefer, head over to my twitter account @jiuperior and reply under that tweet that I asked for a DC ship suggestion! Also my cc link is on my twitter too!


	6. Chapter 6

Minji stared at the beautiful gramophone she had displayed in the centre of her store. After sitting in front of the computer for hours, begging Yubin to let her keep using it after opening hours, she finally succeeded in getting the gramophone she yearned for. “In your face, user @bidonyomama!” She had shouted when she saw she had won. 2 weeks later, the gramophone arrived and Minji had set it up right in the center of her store, believing it would attract more customers. She could stare at it all day if it were not for the ringing of the bell indicating a customer. In walked a lady who seemed to be in her 30s. Minji had never seen her before so she assumed she must be a tourist.

“That’s a beautiful gramophone.” The customer said, admiring the large antique record player.

“I know right?!” Minji answered, a little bit too excited. “How may I help you?” She continued after composing herself.

“I’m in town for a few days and am looking for some souvenirs.” Minji led her to a side of the store filled with little gizmos and objects.

“We have some keychains, snow globes, old commemorative coins, pocket watches over here.” Minji listed, “And over there we have candles.” Minji pointed to the other side of the store.

“These commemorative coins are from 1982, when the town was founded.” Minji picked up a coin and showed it to the lady. “There are different designs, such as the town, our founder, and this one here is the tree that was born with this town. In fact, if you look outside, you can see the same tree over there in the square. Personally, it’s my favourite.”

After listing down things Minji thought the customer would like, she went about doing her own things, letting the lady browse on her own. Minji took out a few boxes from the back room and started doing inventory.

10 minutes passed and the lady approached Minji holding a pocket watch. 

“I would like to get this pocket watch, but I see that the time has stopped unlike the other pocket watches. Could you perhaps reduce the price because of that?” the lady asked.

Minji took the pocket watch from the lady and was shocked upon recognizing it. It was a silver pocket watch with a gold rim and a carving of 2 doves on its cover. There are a few noticeable scratches on the watch but overall, it was kept in pretty good condition. Minji opened the watch and sure enough, its time had stopped moving. Minji had always made sure to immediately get items fixed whenever they are broken but she remembered the day this pocket watch broke and the reason why she did not have it fixed. It was not even meant to be on sale but Minji supposed she had put it with the other pocket watches by mistake.

*

_ February 15, 2017 _

_ Yoohyeon peeked into Daybreak Antiques for the fifth time in the past 15 minutes from outside the store wondering if she should enter. She was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood over her head, like she was about to rob the store. Except she is not. She could see Minji at the counter with her head down, focused on something as she twirled her pen. The girl was clearly frowning.  _

_ Yoohyeon has been meaning to talk to Minji since karaoke night but has never found the courage to do so. She would walk to Minji’s store but turned tail halfway through. Today, she finally made it to her store. She thought about turning tail again, but her subconscious told her not to. _

_ ‘Just go in, Kim Yoohyeon. You can do it!’ She tried to hype herself up. Taking a deep breath, Yoohyeon removed her hood and opened the door. Perhaps it was her nervousness, the doorbell sounded louder than usual which made her jump. Upon hearing the bell, Minji looked up. The frown she was wearing earlier on turned into a huge grin as soon as she saw who it was. _

_ “Yoohyeon, hi!” Minji said, “What brings you here?” _

_ “Um...” Yoohyeon had been nervous about seeing Minji that she had not thought about what she was going to say to her. _

_ “I needed some old things for my café!” Yoohyeon said the first thing that came to mind. ‘That was dumb, Yoohyeon. You own a cyber café. Why would you need antiques?’ Yoohyeon thought to herself. _

_ “Like old gadgets and gizmos?” Minji asked. Yoohyeon was surprised that Minji believed her and she decided to go with it. _

_ “Yeah, something like that. Do you have any?” _

_ “Let me show you our finest collection of gadgets.” Minji had tons of old electronic devices. She showed Yoohyeon some old pagers, an old computer, a couple Tamagotchi and the first generation gameboys she thought would go well with Yoohyeon’s cyber café. Yoohyeon had always thought that antiques were ancient, analog things so she was shocked to see that Minji had these. _

_ “We also have games that are playable on the Gameboys like the pokemon games and super mario. I actually stock those up to attract kids and teenagers but they rarely even come into my store in the first place. Even if they do, they don’t really look at them.” Minji said, slightly embarrassed. _

_ “These are awesome!” Yoohyeon marvelled as her eyes lit up. “I could totally display these in my café!” Minji was glad Yoohyeon liked them. She was starting to regret getting the games but the look on Yoohyeon’s face had made it all worthwhile. _

_ Yoohyeon picked up a couple of the Tamagotchis, 2 Gameboys and all the games Minji had. She could already imagine the excitement of the customers entering her café and seeing their cool collection of old games. Needless to say, Yoohyeon had already forgotten the reason why she was in Daybreak Antiques in the first place. Her nerves are completely gone too as she heads over to the counter to pay for the things. While Minji was ringing Yoohyeon up, Yoohyeon spotted a pocket watch right next to the cash register. It had a gold rim and a carving of 2 doves on the cover. Curious, Yoohyeon picked it up to take a closer look at it. _

_ “Here you go!” Minji said as she handed Yoohyeon her bag of things. “And here’s the receipt.” _

_ Yoohyeon took the receipt from Minji and saw that Minji had written her number on the front of the receipt along with the words “For my cutest customer”. Yoohyeon immediately became red in the face. _

_ “Text me.” Minji winked. Flustered, Yoohyeon nodded as she picked up her bag of games and tried to get out of there as fast as she could, unaware that she was still holding on to the pocket watch. She almost made it out when Minji called her again. _

_ “Um… Yoohyeon?” _

_ Looking like a lost girl in a shopping mall, Yoohyeon turned back to look at Minji. _

_ “Huh?” Yoohyeon managed to let out. _

_ Without saying anything, Minji simply pointed at her hand. Yoohyeon became even more flustered when she realized that the pocket watch was still in her hand. Looking at the watch and back at the girl behind the counter, Yoohyeon gave Minji an embarrassed laugh. What happened next was something both girls did not anticipate at all. While walking back to the counter as fast as she could, Yoohyeon failed to notice the display table on her right and hit her knuckle on the sharp edge of the table. The impact was great as Yoohyeon dropped both the things she was carrying and winced in pain.  _

_ Minji immediately rushed over. She took Yoohyeon’s right hand into her own. The impacted area was already starting to bruise and there was a tiny cut but it was not bleeding. Minji blew on it, trying to ease the pain. Yoohyeon looked at Minji and in that moment, the word ‘pain’ was no longer in her dictionary. All she felt was the beating of her heart. _

*

Minji looked at the pocket watch. 2.45pm, the first time Minji held Yoohyeon’s hand.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t for sale.” Minji apologized to the customer and put the watch into her pocket. She could not believe she almost lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time sure flies, we're already at chapter 6, at the 50% mark!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. As usual comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing in a little Suayeon mischief.
> 
> Hope all of you would enjoy it~

“BEEP BEEP BEEP!” The sound of the car horn could be heard in the quiet evening outside a 2-level house.

“LEE SIYEONNNN!” Bora called out. Somehow, she managed to sound louder than the horn.

“BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!”

“Coming!” Siyeon shouted while stepping out of the house. She had just ended her vocal lesson with the girl who lived in the house. The couple had made reservations for a restaurant located a little outside of town and according to Bora, they were running late.

“Remind me to never schedule a lesson right before our date.” Siyeon said as she got into the car beside Bora. She gave Bora a kiss on the lips before unloading her things on the back seat. 

Bora works at night and her day is spent resting or doing errands. As a private vocal coach, Siyeon’s work requires her to go from one place to another and sometimes even a little out of town. Therefore, it has been awhile since they went out of town for a date. The 2 however make the most out of the time they have together. Bora would hang out with Siyeon in between her classes, sometimes driving her from one house to another if she was not tired or if Siyeon did not force her to stay at home to rest. “It is dangerous for both of us if you drive while sleeping, Bora.” Siyeon would say. Siyeon, on the other hand, would make sure to pop by Red Sun whenever her last class of the day ended before she heads home. The couple live in an apartment in Insomnia Town and their dream is to have a family of their own.

After a 30 minutes’ drive, the couple arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was classy with an entrance leading into it. It was mostly covered in glass windows and therefore outsiders could see into the restaurant which was beautifully lit by chandeliers hanging on the ceiling.

“I’ve made a reservation for 2 under Kim Bora.” Bora told the host at the entrance. After confirming their reservation, the host led the couple to their seat next to one of the glass windows and gave them their menus.

“Enjoy.” The host said to the couple and left shortly before the waiter approached their table.

“Hi, I am Hani and I will be your waiter for the day.” The waiter introduced herself. “May I take your orders?”

“I will have a bouillabaisse, please.” Siyeon said and turned her attention to Bora.

“I will have the duck confit with a side of salad, please.” Bora ordered. “Also, can we get a glass of red wine for the lady and I’ll have lemon tea.” Hani noted their orders and left, leaving the couple to themselves.

“It has been awhile since we’ve been here.” Siyeon said, looking around the place. “It still looks the same.” Bora nodded, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden.

“That was the table we were sitting at when you proposed to me!” Bora exclaimed, pointing to the seat 2 tables away. They looked at each other and smiled with nothing but love in their eyes.

“Well, I guess we have Minji and Yoohyeon to thank for this beautiful place.” Siyeon said.

*

_ February 19, 2017 _

_ It was one of those days when neither Bora nor Siyeon had to work. Red Sun was closed for the night due to maintenance and Siyeon had no lessons scheduled that day. That was how the couple found themselves standing outside of Daybreak Antiques, looking at the ‘Closed’ sign on this fine evening. It was only 6pm and Minji usually closes at 8. Bora cupped her head against the glass door trying to look into the store when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She looked up at Siyeon who was looking across the square. Bora turned to see Minji leaving Tension Cyber Café with Yoohyeon. The 2 got into Minji’s car and drove away. Smirking at each other, Bora and Siyeon rushed to Bora’s car and began their “Detective” work. _

_ They got to a restaurant 30 minutes away from town. The 4 were mesmerized at how elegant and beautiful the restaurant was. Minji found out about this place from the local magazine and have always wanted to come here. Bora made sure to park further away from Minji so that Minji would not recognize her car. The couple followed behind Minji and Yoohyeon closely but discreetly, occasionally hiding behind objects or people to avoid being seen. _

_ “We’re still early for our reservation. Do you want to go for a walk?” Minji asked and Yoohyeon nodded. Along the way, the 2 chatted, laughed and were in their own world, completely oblivious to the 2 paparazzi following and taking pictures of them.  _

_ They got to a big beautiful lake just as the sun was setting. Minji and Yoohyeon sat down on a bench to admire the beautiful sky. Their hands crept away from their bodies to find each other and when they did, the 2 girls smiled as they stared at the sun. _

_ Ka-chick! Ka-chick! Hiding behind a tree was Bora and Siyeon taking pictures of Minji and Yoohyeon holding hands during sunset. The 2 tried very hard to hold in their laughter and in their minds, they were already planning on what they are going to do with the hundreds of pictures they have taken in the past hour. Suddenly, an evil thought snuck into Bora’s brain and the two left the scene slowly and quietly. _

_ Checking her watch, Minji realized they are 5 minutes late for their reservation. Fearing that the restaurant might let go of their reservation, the two quickly make their way towards the restaurant, hand in hand. _

_ “Hi, I have made a window seat reservation under Kim Minji.” Minji told the host upon their arrival at the restaurant. The host scanned his book and frowned. _

_ “I’m sorry, but according to our book, it said that your party of 2 has already arrived.” The host told Minji. _

_ Confused, Minji looked into the restaurant and spotted 2 familiar faces. Sitting by the window were Bora and Siyeon laughing and enjoying their food. Immediately, Minji’s mind clicked. _

_ “YAAAAAA! KIM BORAAAAA!” _

*

“Thank god Minji managed to get another table, one that is far away from ours, or we might have been killed.” Siyeon said and the couple laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. To be honest, I'm always afraid of uploading the wrong chapter :p 
> 
> As usual, comments and feedback are more than welcome!
> 
> I might be uploading 2 chapters next week since they're kind of short and a little bit linked to this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Bora and Siyeon were heading home from dinner when they went by Insomnia Town’s Ice Cream Parlour, I Scream. The 2 looked up at the sign, drooling even after a heavy dinner.

“Ice cream?” Siyeon asked, eyes fixated at the sign.

“Yes.” Bora replied.

The couple entered the ice cream parlour like 2 excited kids. They were about to order their ice cream when they saw Minji sitting in a corner, back facing them. She had on a pair of glasses and was reading a book while enjoying her vanilla ice cream. As if their brain cells communicated with each other, the couple started creeping towards Minji, trying not to make any sound so as to not alarm their target.

“BOO!” The 2 shouted and slapped Minji’s shoulder as soon as they reached her. Minji, along with the rest of the people in the ice cream parlour jumped. The couple laughed out loud and high-fived each other which earned a stinky eye from the staff and some other customers, Minji had on the stinkiest one of them all.

The couple apologized and Bora sat down in front of Minji while Siyeon went to order their ice cream.

“What are you reading?” Bora asked while looking at Minji’s book.

“How to Get Away with Killing Your 2 Best Friends.” Minji replied, still glaring at Bora. Bora raised both her arms in surrender. Siyeon came back with 2 cups of ice cream and placed one in front of Bora while giggling at the interaction.

The 3 friends were a frequent customer of I Scream back during their high school days. They would often go over after school and on weekends. They would study together and talk about almost anything from the principal’s hair to the cute girl next class from theirs. But as they grew up and got busier, their visit got lesser and lesser.

“I’m really glad I have the 2 of you.” Minji blurted out all of a sudden. Bora and Siyeon looked at each other, shocked by the sudden confession.

“Are you trying to make us feel guilty for scaring you?” Bora said, trying to lighten the mood in case the trio start crying and making a scene in the parlour. 

“Is it working?” Minji smirked. Bora and Siyeon smiled at her. Minji may seem weak and soft on the outside but they know she is a tough one. The situation she is currently in could have broken anyone but they were glad Minji is staying strong. Not only for Yoohyeon, but for her friends as well. They may have their fights sometimes but Minji knows Bora and Siyeon will always be there for her as will she for the 2 of them.

“Did Yoohyeon ever tell you about the day when we asked her to meet us here without telling you?” Bora asked.

“No…” Minji said, eyeing both Bora and Siyeon. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Bora and Siyeon said at the same time.

*

_ April 7, 2017 _

_ ‘Meet us at I Scream and don’t tell Minji.’ Those were the words that appeared on Yoohyeon’s handphone screen. Bora had sent her that text and there was no other context. Yoohyeon was both confused and scared at the same time. Minji’s friends are intimidating, except for Gahyeon. Gahyeon is cute. Yoohyeon and Yubin had also become fast friends with Gahyeon since she is a regular customer at Tension. But they have never met the rest alone. However, they were still Minji’s friends and through the times Yoohyeon had met and interacted with them, they seemed alright and were friendly towards both Yoohyeon and Yubin.  _

_ “Hey Yubin, I’m going to head out a bit.” Yoohyeon said to Yubin after determining that the situation should be safe. Yubin, who was focused on playing Resident Evil 7 on the PS4 simply nodded her head. _

_ When Yoohyeon reached the parlour, she saw that not only Bora was there, but also Siyeon, Handong and Gahyeon. She entered the parlour feeling even more confused and to be honest, a little scared. _

_ “Hi” Yoohyeon said as she sat next to Gahyeon. Immediately she felt a strong aura as 4 pairs of eyes stared intensely at her. The 4 of them had their arms crossed. A drop of sweat ran down Yoohyeon’s forehead. Although she was the tallest among them, the vibe surrounding her made her feel small. Like she did something wrong and was about to get punished for it. _

_ “You did not tell Minji, did you?” Bora asked which Yoohyeon shook her head.  _

_ “Good.” Bora relaxed back onto her chair though still looking stern. _

_ “So, you must be wondering what the purpose of this meeting is.” Bora began. “We know you’ve been seeing Minji. Handong?” _

_ “I don’t know who you are. I don’t know what you want.” Handong said on cue. “If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you we do not have money.” Yoohyeon was starting to feel weird, especially hearing that from Handong. She was sure she had heard that line before, but she could not remember where. _

_ “But what we do have are a very particular set of skills.” Gahyeon continued. “Skills we have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make us a nightmare for people like you.” _

_ “If you treat her right, we will not look for you.” Siyeon spoke up. “We will not pursue you.” _

_ “But if you ever!” Bora spoke up again, louder this time while sitting up. “If you ever dare to hurt Minji, we will find you, and we will kill you.” _

_ Yoohyeon tried to hold in her laughter when she finally figured out where she had heard that whole monologue from. The girls must have rehearsed it and the fact that they were able to make it through with a serious face made the whole “skit” funnier. Liam Neeson would have been proud. Composing herself, Yoohyeon sat up. _

_ “I hear you.” Yoohyeon said. “I would never.” _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating 2 chapters this week!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. As usual, comments and feedback are much appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Yubin! Hang out with me!” Gahyeon entered Tension Cyber Café looking bored. Yubin looked up from her computer at the counter.

“My sister’s out with Bora, Minji’s not in and Handong’s busy with work as usual. I’m bored!” Gahyeon whined.

“So, I’m last resort?” Yubin asked as she finished up her work and turned off the computer. She was getting ready to close anyway. Seeing that, Gahyeon’s eyes light up.

“No, you’re the best resort!”

After a series of arguing where to go, the 2 arrived at the arcade an hour later. The sound of game machines could be heard from a distance away, it was like a remix of a hundred different songs. It might sound like noise to other people but to Gahyeon and Yubin, it was music to their ears. They pretty much ran to the token changing machine to exchange for tokens. There were so many options in the arcade, the 2 did not know which to start with. They decided to start from the left end of the arcade, a racing game and make their way through to the other end of the place.

“Let’s make it a competition! Loser has to treat ice cream and run errands for the other for a month!” Gahyeon suggested.

“You’re on!”

The 2 hit up the racing game first. Sitting down on the machine, the 2 chose their cars and the race began. It was an intense battle as the cars zoomed through slopes and curves, occasionally bumping into each other as they tried to overtake the other. The race ended with Yubin emerging as the victor and Gahyeon lost by a mere 1.2 seconds. Yubin looked at Gahyeon with a smug face as the younger girl glared at her. 

Next to the racing game was a Pump It Up dance machine. The girls hopped onto it and went with a song they have never tried before, Vivaldi’s Winter on hard mode. The song began and the girls’ legs started moving like they were being chased. Their hands were holding on to the bar behind. By the end of the song, the girls were sweating profusely. The scores on the screen started calculating. Gahyeon was disappointed when she saw she had a D. She turned her focus to Yubin’s screen and there it was, an F. Immediately, Gahyeon laughed and cheered while Yubin had her head down, panting. 

As the evening went on, the girls have tried almost all the different games, skipping the ones they deemed to be boring. Finally, they reached the last game of the evening, the basketball game. They are currently tied and this final game will determine who is going to get a free ice cream and who is going to be a house-elf for the other.

As if putting their life on the line, the 2 girls started throwing the basketballs into their respective hoops. Neither was slowing down as they threw the balls at a fast speed, like their arms could fall off any second.

Gahyeon was still throwing the balls when Yubin’s game stopped, indicating that Gahyeon won. Throwing one last ball into the hoop, Gahyeon cheered smugly. While Yubin was drained of energy, Gahyeon was excited for ice cream. She pulled Yubin out of the arcade and the 2 headed for the ice cream parlour.

When they reached the ice cream parlour, they saw that the rest of their friends were there.

“Handong!” Gahyeon exclaimed. “I thought you were busy!”

“And the 2 of you!” Gahyeon pointed to Bora and Siyeon.

“And Minji! What are you all doing here? Did you guys ditch us to hang out? I feel hurt!” Gahyeon said dramatically.

“It was a coincidence! We were coming back from our date and wanted ice cream when we saw Minji.” Siyeon replied, just as dramatic. No wonder they are sisters.

“And I was just craving for ice cream after work, so I came here and saw the 3 of them.” Handong explained calmly.

“And I was just enjoying my ice cream and book when I got bombarded.” Minji said. “Where did the 2 of you come from?”

“The arcade.” Yubin answered as she sat down.

“What are you doing, Yubin? Get me my ice cream!” Gahyeon ordered with a smirk. Glaring at Gahyeon, Yubin stood up and went to buy their ice cream. The other girls looked at Gahyeon, confused and she explained to them what happened prior to their meeting at I Scream. Yubin returned a few minutes later with their ice cream and sat down.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yubin asked.

“The girls here were telling me about the time they gave Yoohyeon the “talk”.” Minji replied with air quotes.

“Oh yeah, Yoohyeon told me about that. She said it was one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed.” Yubin laughed. In an instance, the 4 girls involved in the story snapped their heads toward Yubin, looking offended.

“She also said that it was nice that the 4 of you would do this for Minji.” Yubin said, trying to salvage the situation or they would kill Yoohyeon immediately when she finally wakes up from her coma.

“You know what the funniest thing I have ever witnessed was?” Bora said, still looking offended. “It was when they had their first kiss.” She pointed to Minji.

*

_ July 23, 2017 _

_ “Rum delivery service!” Bora called out as she entered Minji’s apartment. It was a fine Sunday morning and Minji had called Bora to pick up a bottle of rum as she had run out of it. _

_ “Why would you need rum early in the morning?” Bora asked as she removed her shoes. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, she went in expecting to see Minji but saw Yoohyeon beating some eggs instead. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing an apron. _

_ “We’re making cupcakes!” Minji said, popping up from under the counter. Like Yoohyeon, she had on a ponytail and an apron but unlike Yoohyeon, her face was smeared with flour. _

_ “At 9 in the morning? And what happened to your face?” Bora laughed as she handed Minji the bottle of rum. _

_ “Our first batch was a disaster.” Minji replied, pointing at the batch of burnt and deflated cupcakes next to the sink. “And we used up our only bottle of leftover rum for them.”  _

_ “But this batch is going to be good! We have learnt our lesson!” Yoohyeon said excitedly, still beating her eggs. Bora took a look at Yoohyeon’s bowl and saw that the eggs were already turning clumpy. Yoohyeon, however, did not notice that and was still beating them happily. Instead of telling Yoohyeon or offering to help, Bora decided to stay silent and headed to the living room. She would never miss an opportunity to witness a disaster. _

_ Ding! The sound of the oven woke Bora up from her nap. She had fallen asleep on Minji’s couch while reading a fashion magazine. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the happy couple who were just about to take the cupcakes out of the oven. Minji put on gloves and opened the oven door while both Yoohyeon and Bora had their hands together, one praying for success while the other for failure. The cupcakes turned out better than the first batch which disappointed Bora. Both Minji and Yoohyeon looked at their cupcakes with starry eyes. Though it was still slightly flat, at least it was edible and not burnt. Yoohyeon pulled a little piece from one of the cupcakes and tasted it. Apart from being slightly dry, it tasted alright. The happy couple high-fived each other for their success. _

_ “Nice work, girls.” Bora said as she took one from the plate and sat back down on the couch.  _

_ “Oh no!” Yoohyeon gasped as she checked the time. “We have sent one of our PCs for repair and the guys said they’ll be delivering it back to us today at noon. I told Yubin I’ll be at the café to receive the PC so she could go run some errands!” _

_ Yoohyeon frantically took off her apron and ran to Minji’s room to grab her bag. After throwing her phone into her bag and wearing her shoes in a rush, Yoohyeon gave Minji a quick peck on the lips and hurried out of the apartment, leaving a very stunned Minji standing on the doorway. Upon seeing that, Bora quickly made her way to the windows, opened it and looked down just in time to see Yoohyeon rushing out of the apartment lobby. Yoohyeon suddenly came to a stop when she realised what she had done and snapped her head up to Minji’s apartment. She licked her lips and it tasted like cherry which was definitely not the lipstick flavour she had on that day. Yoohyeon and Bora made eye contact and even from the distance, Bora could see Yoohyeon turning into a tomato. She was glad Minji had called her that morning. _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the 2 chapters I posted this week and with this update, we are reaching the end soon! I am grateful to all of you who have read this far. 3 more chapters to go~
> 
> Please leave some comments or feedback, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

“Wait for me!” Minji shouted from the kitchen. She was having a sleepover at Yubin and Yoohyeon’s apartment as it has been awhile since they last had one though Yoohyeon would usually be there. So there Minji was, in the kitchen making popcorn, wearing Yoohyeon’s pyjamas. Yubin, on the other hand, was in a white tee shirt and shorts, loading up Ocean’s 8 on Netflix.

“A movie starring mostly women, just how mama likes it.” Minji said as she placed a large bowl of popcorn, a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses on the coffee table and sat next to Yubin on the couch. Throughout the movie, the 2 would often comment on how hot the actresses were or how cool the scene was.

“Who do you think is Sandra Bullock in our gang?” Minji asked.

“You. And Bora would be Cate Blanchett since they’re both alcohol-related.” Yubin explained. “I’m obviously Rihanna the hacker, Siyeon could be either Mindy Kaling or Helena Bonham Carter. Dongdong would be Anne Hathaway, Yoohyeon is Sarah Paulson and Gahyeon is Awkwafina.”

“Wow, you’ve given this a lot of thought.” Minji chuckled. “Cate Blanchett is tall though. Bora could never.” The 2 looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Sandra Bullock sure is one hell of an actress, isn’t she?” Minji asked in which Yubin nodded.

“She’s the best!” Yubin said, giving Minji a thumbs up.

*

_ December 28, 2018 _

_ It was a cold winter night. Minji had gone over to Yubin and Yoohyeon’s place and the 3 are currently hanging out in the living room watching Miss Congeniality though Yubin was the only one actually watching the movie. Minji and Yoohyeon spent almost the entire time playing with each other’s hands, snuggling, chatting and laughing and frankly, it was starting to annoy Yubin. She had been looking forward to a Miss Congeniality marathon for the entire week and the couple are ruining it for her. _

_ “You know what? Why don’t the 2 of you go out for a date? It’s beautiful out there.” _

_ “Beautiful? It’s cold out!” Yoohyeon argued as she played with Minji’s fingers. “And even so, where would we go?” _

_ “Almost everywhere is closed. It’s boring outside!” Minji whined. _

_ “Well, you 2 are boring people.” Yubin replied sarcastically while watching Gracie Lou Freebush trying to force the crown off Miss USA’s head, fully aware that Minji and Yoohyeon are glaring at her. _

_ “What about over to Bora and Siyeon’s?” Yubin suggested. “You guys could have like a double date.” _

_ “But it’s loud there. We’re looking to have a quiet night!” Minji answered. Yubin rolled her eyes at the word ‘quiet’. _

_ “Gahyeon? Dongdongie?” Yubin tried suggesting again knowing full well the 2 were busy but she was desperate to get rid of the couple. _

_ “Gahyeon’s out with a friend and Dongie is working.” Again, Minji answered. _

_ “Nothing could get me to stop working, not even if we were suddenly invaded by aliens. I will have those aliens work for me!” Yoohyeon imitated Handong and Minji laughed. The 2 were clearly oblivious to Yubin’s attempt to get rid of them as they once again emerged into their own world. _

_ “Ok, that’s it!” Yubin snapped just as Miss USA’s crown exploded. She paused the movie and went to grab Minji and Yoohyeon’s scarf and coat. _

_ “Get out.” Yubin said as she threw their coats on them and wrapped their scarves around their necks. She pulled Minji and Yoohyeon up with force she did not know she had and pushed them out the door along with their gloves, socks and shoes. She locked the door, dusted her hands and went back into the living room. _

_ “Peace and quiet at last.” Yubin smiled to herself as she resumed the movie. _

_ Meanwhile, the couple who got locked out a few seconds ago were shocked to say the least. _

_ “Guess we pissed Yubin off.” Yoohyeon said as they put on their shoes. _

_ The couple began walking around the town, hand in hand. As expected, most of the shops were closed at this time of the night but the town was still well lit up by the Christmas lights hanging around. There were not many people around, most choosing to stay indoors due to the cold temperature, but they could spot a few kids playing, a group going from door to door singing Christmas carols, and other couples like them. _

_ They got to the tree on the square when suddenly, Yoohyeon felt something drop on her head. Like tiny little cotton balls, snow began falling out of the sky. The couple could not help but smile as they admired their surroundings. It was beautiful. _

_ “Yoohyeon-ah” Yoohyeon turned towards Minji who was pointing up. She looked to see what Minji was pointing at and there it was, a mistletoe hanging on a branch of the tree. Someone must have hung it there. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Both had the same thoughts in their minds; how lucky they were to have found each other. _

_ “I’m glad I moved here.” Yoohyeon looked into Minji’s eyes as Minji looked into hers. _

_ “Me too, I’m glad you moved here.” _

_ “My dreams led me to love, to you. I have never been happier and it’s all because of you.” _

_ “I have lived here all my life. Until you came, I have never thought I would consider anywhere else my home. But you are my home.” _

_ The couple leaned towards each other and planted their lips together. _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was not really feeling this chapter and I am not good at writing romantic kiss scene...  
> But as always and I say this all the time, comments and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> A little sneak peek on the next update!  
> The answer to a question that some of you are probably curious about will be revealed!
> 
> See you all again next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING)  
> Heavy emotions and I don't really want to spoil anything but the reason to Yoohyeon's coma will be in this chapter so just expect an incident that may be triggering for some.
> 
> SOMEONE TEACH ME HOW TO WRITE TRIGGER WARNINGS! But otherwise, I will leave you to it.

“These go into the discard pile.” Handong said as she threw a batch of clothes into a corner of Minji’s apartment.

Minji had gathered the girls one day to help clean up her apartment. She had been meaning to do so for the last 6 months and she could no longer find any excuse not to. But she was not going to do it alone. The girls had begrudgingly agreed after Minji offered them ice cream.

“Stop throwing away my clothes, Dongie!” Minji rushed out from her room to stop Handong but saw Bora and Siyeon punching each other’s bubble wrapped heads. Gahyeon was sitting on the couch eating a chocolate bar, watching them fight while Yubin was cleaning up the kitchen alone. She had given tasks to each of the girls. Handong was to help her clean up her room, Bora and Siyeon were to work in the living room and Gahyeon and Yubin were tasked to clean up the kitchen.

“Stop it.” Minji declared as she positioned herself between Bora and Siyeon, giving both a threatening look. “And Gahyeon, why aren’t you helping Yubin?”

“Remember my bet with Yubin?” Gahyeon answered but Minji just kept glaring at her without a word. Getting the message, Gahyeon stood up and went over to help out Yubin. Bora and Siyeon took out their bubble wrap protective gear and began to work. Sighing, Minji placed a hand on her forehead, regretting her decision to get the girls to help. Working alone would have been much easier. She went over to the discard pile and picked up the clothes Handong had thrown before heading back into her room.

“Could you go help the idiots outside?” Minji asked Handong as she placed the pile of clothes on her bed. Bora and Siyeon would probably start playing around once Minji is out of their sight and also, she did not want Handong throwing away her things. Handong nodded her head and went out into the living room, leaving Minji alone.

Going over to her cabinet, Minji took out a couple brown boxes. She had the habit of putting mementos into boxes but not labelling them. Minji sat on the floor beside her bed and opened the first box. Inside were things from Minji’s childhood – a water gun, a yoyo, a miniature doll house with tiny hello kitty and friends figurines, a rock, and a few other toys. Minji took out the rock. It was smooth and on its surface were the words “Bora, Minji and Siyeon BFFs” written with a permanent marker. Bora and Siyeon each had one too. Minji smiled as she remembered the day they wrote that on the rocks. She put the rock back into the box before closing it.

Placing the box on one side, Minji moved on to the next box. Her smile widened immediately when she saw what was inside the box. Tiny moments she shared with Yoohyeon which reminded Minji that she has yet to put the stopwatch that Yoohyeon broke into the box. There was a stirrer she took on the opening day of Tension Cyber Café; when Yoohyeon made her coffee, a coaster she took from Red Sun on the day Yoohyeon sang Perfect, a napkin from their first date, egg shells from the day they made cupcakes together, a sock puppet Yoohyeon had brought over to cheer her up when she was sick, a few movie stubs, seashells, tree leaves, dried flowers, etc and beneath all that was a photo.

Minji took out the photo. The photo captured both girls smiling so wide, their eyes could not be seen. Yoohyeon was looking into the camera while Minji was looking at her. They both looked happy, like the happiest people on Earth. As Minji stared at the photo, her smile began to fade. Her lips started to tremble as her eyes welled up. Perhaps it was the overwhelming memories from the box, or maybe it was because it has been too long since she last saw Yoohyeon smile like that, since she herself smiled like that, or maybe it was a mixture of everything. Whatever it was, Minji could not hold it in any longer. Grasping the photo to her chest, tears start to flow uncontrollably from her eyes like waterworks. 

“Do you still want this, Minji?” Bora said as she entered the room holding a lamp that looked like it has not been working for years. But instead of getting a response, she was met with a crying Minji on the floor. Her purple hair was covering her face and her legs were spread out. Her torso was bent a little as she held onto the now wrinkled photo. Placing the lamp onto Minji’s desk, Bora ran over to the clearly distressed girl. 

“Minji?” Bora tried calling her but the other girl just kept crying. She tried patting her softly to no avail. Removing Minji’s hair from her face, Bora grabbed Minji’s chin and lifted her head up. The sight in front of her broke Bora’s heart. Minji’s face was wet and flushed, strands of her purple hair stuck onto her face but what pains Bora the most was that Minji’s eyes were soulless, like she was lost in another world. Bora gently shook Minji while calling her name and bit by bit, she came back to Bora. 

The minute Minji was brought back to her senses and made eye contact with Bora, she pushed the worried girl hard, causing Bora to fall on her butt. Wiping her tears, Minji stood up and ran out of her apartment barefooted, passing by her 4 other friends who did not know what was going on.

Minji got to the town square before she ran out of breath. Her feet were burning from not wearing any shoes. She took a seat at the bench in front of the tree, gasping for air. She looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. The clouds were defined as they covered the blue sky, the sun occasionally trying to sneak a peek at the world. Minji closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sun, letting the tears streamed down her cheeks.

*

_ September 1, 2019 _

_ “How do I look?” Yoohyeon asked Yubin as she showed Yubin her outfit. She was standing on her room’s doorway while Yubin was reading on the couch in the living room. Yubin lifted her head up from the book she was reading and looked at Yoohyeon from head to tail. Yoohyeon was wearing a white, long-sleeved dress and black boots. Her silver hair was tied up and her bangs shaped her face. _

_ “Wow, you look beautiful!” Yubin exclaimed. “What’s the special occasion?”  _

_ It’s D-Day!” Yoohyeon said excitedly. “Wish me luck!” Yubin tilted her head, not knowing exactly what Yoohyeon was talking about but wished her good luck nonetheless. Hanging her purse over her shoulders, Yoohyeon headed out of the apartment and waited downstairs for her grab driver. She was going on a date to the restaurant with Minji. Minji would have picked her up but she had to run an errand outside of town and would head to the restaurant straightaway. She felt guilty about it but that was exactly what Yoohyeon had hoped for when Yoohyeon suggested the idea. She had somewhere else she needed to be first as well. _

_ Yoohyeon reached her first destination 30 minutes later. It was a jewellery store located 10 minutes from the restaurant. She immediately entered the brightly lit store. The place was sparkling as light reflected off the thousands of jewellery displayed around the store. Yoohyeon proceeded to the counter when she saw a familiar face. _

_ “Hyelinnie!” Yoohyeon called the slightly shorter girl with green hair. Hyelin gave her a goofy smile, showing her deep dimples, before proceeding to the back room. She returned a minute later with a maroon velvet box. _

_ “Here you go!” Hyelin said as she handed Yoohyeon the box. “We have resized it as per your request and kept it in good condition for you!” _

_ Yoohyeon opened the box and smiled brightly at the beautiful ring inside. It was silver but rimmed with gold on both sides. There was a tiny diamond and underneath the ring are the words “For You” engraved in it. Satisfied, Yoohyeon closed the box and placed it inside her purse. She thanked Hyelin, greeted her goodbye and exited the store. _

_ Since the restaurant was only a couple minutes away, Yoohyeon decided to walk over. It would give her ample time to rehearse her speech and to calm her nerves. Halfway through, Yoohyeon stopped near a streetlamp to look up at the sky. It was turning dark and the moon and stars could be seen. She smiled thinking about Minji and that around a few hours later, they would probably be celebrating with their friends. Unable to control her happiness, Yoohyeon looked down and giggled.  _

_ Taking a step forward as she continued her journey, she felt her phone vibrate. She opened her purse to search for her phone. Suddenly, she felt something hit her hard on the back of her head. Losing control of her body, Yoohyeon fell to the floor. As she lay on the side of the streets, the last thing she saw was a blurry black hooded figure picking up her purse and running away before she blacked out. _

_ Minji exited a house and thanked the owner. She was delivering antiques to an old couple who lived outside of town, in the city. They had visited her store a few days back and fell in love with a rocking chair but were unable to carry it back to their house due to its size. Therefore, Minji said she could deliver it to them. The old couple lived a few minutes away from the restaurant which Yoohyeon conveniently used as an excuse to get Minji to head down to the restaurant first without her. _

_ Looking at her watch, she sent Yoohyeon a quick text telling her that she is on her way. She hastily got into her car and drove toward the restaurant, stopping by at a flower shop on the way to get Yoohyeon a cute little bouquet of flowers. _

_ Upon arriving at the restaurant, Minji informed the host of their reservation and was led to their seat by the window. She sat down and put the bouquet of flowers on the side of the table. Minji took out her phone from her purse and checked to see if Yoohyeon had replied to her message but saw that Yoohyeon had not even seen her text. Minji thought she must be on her way. She rested her chin on her hand and looked out the glass wall, admiring the view and the night sky as she smiled and waited patiently for Yoohyeon, ignoring the sound of an ambulance driving by that could be heard from a distance. _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too triggering. Please comment on how to write trigger warnings because I don't want to spoil anything but at the same time I wanted to warn others so please! 
> 
> Any comments or feedback are deeply appreciated as well. Next week would be the final chapter...


	12. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I could cry right now but I will leave you to it. 
> 
> See you at the end of this chapter!

Minji does not know how much time has passed. 5 minutes? 30? An hour? She did not know. She had stopped crying and was just sitting there on the bench on the town square with her head up and her eyes closed. Her head hurts, her eyes hurt, everything hurts. She misses Yoohyeon. She misses the way Yoohyeon’s nose scrunches up when she laughs, the warmth of her hand in Yoohyeon’s, the flowery vanilla fragrance that Yoohyeon wears, Yoohyeon’s sweet voice when she says her name, the way Yoohyeon whines when she lost a game, Yoohyeon’s soft lips, Yoohyeon. She misses her so much, she could feel every inch of her heart tearing apart. 

Putting her head down as she opened her eyes, something caught Minji’s attention – a particular spot underneath the tree. Walking over to the tree, Minji knelt down next to the spot and began digging with her bare hands. She did not care that her nails were filled with dirt, she did not care that her fingers were starting to bleed, she just kept digging. Finally, she saw it. The box that contained their memories from Philippines.

It was a wooden box, not very big. Minji placed the box next to the hole on the ground and dusted the soil off the box. She opened it and inside were objects of different sizes wrapped in various colourful cloth. Minji could recognize hers immediately as it was wrapped with a pink cloth with flower patterns on it. Knowing exactly what it was, she unwrapped it and the tiny pebble that was previously hidden came into view. Minji had taken the tiny pebble from the sea on the day they went scuba diving. She remembered how scared Yoohyeon was but lightened up the minute they went into the water and saw the wonders of the sea.

Wrapping the pebble back into its cloth, Minji placed it back into the box and took another one out. This time, she recognized it as Bora’s due to the purple cloth. But it does not feel like the cloth was wrapping anything. Minji remembered what Gahyeon had told her that day at the hospital and she had a hunch what it was. Unwrapping the cloth revealed yet another cloth, this time a white one. Minji hated to be right but it was indeed as disgusting as Gahyeon had said. Bora had wrapped the cloth that Siyeon had used to clean her up when she got really drunk after their party one night. Though she had washed the cloth afterwards, stains are still visible. Minji could not help but scoff as she put both cloth back into the box the way it was before.

Minji scanned the rest of the box, she could tell which ones belonged to Siyeon and Yoohyeon but not the rest. The other 3 had used random cloth that Minji does not recognize. Not wanting to risk opening another disgusting item, Minji’s hand landed on Yoohyeon’s object that was wrapped in a blue checkered cloth. She took it out and put it on the palm of her hands. Like Bora’s, the cloth does not seem to be holding anything. Minji unwrapped it and a neatly folded piece of paper revealed itself. She unfolded the piece of paper and saw that it was a letter addressed to her. She began reading:

_Dear Minji,_

_Hehe. Today is our wedding day. I did not know when we would get married when I wrote this letter in Philippines but what I do know is that I want to marry you. I want to share the rest of my life with you. And I realized that when we were in Philippines._

_Remember that day when Bora got really drunk and threw up all over in their hotel bathroom? Anyways, it was not that day, I just wanted people to know that. But it was the day after that. The morning after that. I was still asleep when you opened the curtains letting the sun shine brightly into our room. It really hurt my eyes. But you stood there with your back facing me, both of your arms still holding onto the curtains and you were singing I See the Light from Tangled. Because of the sun, I could only see your silhouette, but you look big, like you were protecting me. It’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you. It was that moment, Minji, that I knew that I don’t want to be anywhere else. I’m where I’m meant to be._

_Every adventure in the future, I want to be there with you, every step of the way and I hoped that you would want to be there with me, and you did. Otherwise I wouldn’t be reading this letter. Hehe._

_I love you with every cell in my body and I will always love you, no matter what. Even when you are old and grey and fat, and all wrinkled up._

_With love,_

_Yoohyeon_

_P.S: Now kiss me_

Tears flowed from Minji’s cheeks and fell onto the piece of paper. Minji folded the letter, wrapped it into Yoohyeon’s blue cloth and put it into the box. She buried the box back into its original spot and stood up. She wiped away her tears and headed to the cake store next to Daybreak Antiques. She had spare shoes in her store but when she ran out from her apartment, she did not bring anything with her. No phone, no keys, no money. Therefore, she resorted to borrowing from the granny who owned the cake store next to hers. Using the money she borrowed, Minji took the bus to the hospital.

Having been there a thousand times, Minji let her body lead the way to Yoohyeon’s ward, greeting a couple of nurses she is now familiar with along the way. Her face was still puffed and her eyes still red and swollen but Minji does not care. They were in a hospital. The people working there are used to seeing people in a far worse state than her.

She arrived at Yoohyeon’s ward in a short amount of time. Yoohyeon was lying on the bed, eyes still closed just like how she was the day before, or like how she was a week ago or 6 months ago. Minji pulled up a chair and sat next to Yoohyeon. She held Yoohyeon’s hand in hers and looked at the comatose girl. Tears began falling down Minji’s cheeks again for the nth time that day.

“Now I know I have met an angel in person, and you look perfect. I don’t deserve this. Darling you look perfect, tonight.” Minji sang, her voice cracking from trying not to cry.

“Please wake up.” Minji sobbed. Her voice was shaking and her body, trembling.

“I miss you so much.” Minji was crying even harder now.

“Please wake up.” Minji buried her face into hers and Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Please wake up.” Her voice was muffled. “For me.” It sounded like a whisper.

A few minutes passed.

And then she heard it.

“For you.”

To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we have come to the end of For You. I have written a long author’s note in the next page/chapter and I would appreciate it if you all could read it but if you don’t feel like reading it, here’s a summarisation!
> 
> Thank you for reading my first ever AU, I appreciate all the comments and feedback that you all had left and would you like a sequel? Hehe. For more details about the sequel, please read my long author’s note but yes, I have written one.
> 
> Once again, I could not thank you enough for reading For You and I will see you all again, next time. Hopefully. Bye~ :)
> 
> EDIT: Do check out the sequel if you enjoyed reading For You!


	13. Author's Note: Thank You

Hello readers,

First of all, thank you all for reading my first ever AU! When I first started writing it, it was a totally different idea. The initial plot was that Yoohyeon was in a coma and Minji was able to communicate with her via the tree in the town square. So the tree would sort of show Minji Yoohyeon’s mood that day or something. But I slowly realized that it was an ambitious idea and I have no idea how to write it. Things just started flowing further and further away from that idea and before I knew it, it became a memory lane, which is how For You came about. The initial title was The Tree of Language hahaha…

I was a little worried when I posted the first chapter, and I really mean a LOT worried. It is the first ever fanfiction that I have ever completed but I knew in my heart that it was not the best, in fact, I do not believe it was good. So, I am really amazed that you all have made it to the end, enduring my lousy writing and for that, I am thankful. I just had this piece that I wanted to share with other people and maybe to learn a few things about writing. I am not a good writer and the things I wrote are based solely on my imagination and how it would look on TV. So I was worried about a lot of things like what would readers think about it, would they hate it, is my english good enough to convey the things I wanted to bring across? There were many many worries like that but the comments and feedback that you all had left for me are so nice and wonderful and I could not thank you all enough.

After I finished writing For You, I was curious to see the future of the characters in it because there were a lot of unanswered questions. To be honest, even though For You had ended, it did not really feel like it was the end. In For You, I focused only on Jiyoo and not much on anybody else so I was also curious about the other characters too. Where would they go from there, etc. So I think it was after I posted the 3rd or 4th chapter that I began writing the sequel. I was that curious, I needed to know where my imagination would take me and I needed to give this piece a conclusion so I could move on and not think about what happened after, all of which I managed to do so after completing the sequel!

Therefore, I wanted to ask all of you if you would like to read the sequel! A fair warning though, compared to For You, the sequel, which I have titled it For Us, would be much MUCH MORE heavy. Is heavy the right word? There are a few heavy topics in it that I would put trigger warnings for. But I will always warn my readers when heavy things are coming and I would suggest readers skip a certain part of a chapter because of the event that happened in said chapter. But I would like to hear your thoughts about it and because my research is based solely on Google, I would really really appreciate it if you all could leave comments or feedback if I get certain things wrong. So please, tell me if you would like to read the sequel or not. I explored not only Jiyoo in it but other characters as well, so let me know in the comments!

Thank you for reading thus far, this is a really long author’s note but all in all, I could not believe that For You has ended. This past 11 weeks has been an absolutely amazing ride and a large part was because of you readers. Some of you even left me comments in every chapter! That really warms my tiny little heart which really encourages me so thank you. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank the one that inspired me to start writing. Thank you for always having my back and encouraging me. For You and my few other pieces would not have existed if not for you. She is known as EXIDreamcatcher on this website. Do read her fics too, they’re good! 

Once again, I could not thank you all enough but thank you, thank you and thank you again. Til we see each other again next time! Hopefully. Bye~ :)

Yours Sincerely,

Jiuperior

P.S Follow me on twitter @jiuperior 

EDIT: Do check out the sequel if you enjoyed reading For You!


End file.
